Sober
by Damelith
Summary: [OS] Ce soir, Harry n'est plus sobre. Ce soir, Harry a cessé de se battre contre certains de ses démons. Demain, ça ira mieux.


**Bonsoir les p'tits chats !**

 **Je suis un peu stressée** moi ce soir puisque je vous publie **mon premier OS Drarry.** À force d'en lire, j'ai voulu tenter l'aventure moi aussi (il fallait bien que ça arrive !)

L'idée m'est venue après que ma sœur m'ai fait découvrir une sublime chanson de **Demi Lovato** qui s'appelle _Sober_ , et qu'elle a écrit après avoir replongé dans l'alcool après, je crois, six ans de sobriété. Je vous en mets un extrait au début de l'OS mais n'hésitez pas à aller l'écouter, vraiment.

C'est un OS **légèrement dramatique mais qui finit bien,** c'est promis.

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert** pour sa relecture.

 **Et bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why**

 _Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi_

 **I do it every, every, every time**

 _Je le fais à chaque fois_

 **It's only when I'm lonely**

 _C'est seulement quand je suis seul_

 **Sometimes I just wanna cave**

 _Parfois je veux juste me laisser aller_

 **And I don't wanna fight**

 _Et je ne veux pas me battre_

 **I try and I try and I try and I try and I try**

 _J'essaie et j'essaie et j'essaie et j'essaie et j'essaie_

 **Just hold me, I'm lonely**

 _Juste tiens moi, je me sens seul_

 **To the ones who never left me**

 _À ceux qui ne m'ont jamais abandonné_

 **We've been down this road before**

 _Nous sommes déjà passés par là_

 **I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore**

 _Je suis tellement désolé, je ne suis plus sobre_

 **I'm sorry to my future love**

 _Je suis désolé pour mon futur amour_

 **For the man that left my bed**

 _Pour l'homme qui a quitté mon lit_

Demi Lovato - Sober

xxxxxxxxxx

Assis au comptoir qui séparait sa cuisine de son salon, Harry Potter fixait sans ciller la bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'il venait de sortir du placard dans l'intention de se servir un verre. Il l'avait sortie machinalement, sans réfléchir, comme s'il s'agissait d'une habitude. Pourtant cela n'aurait pas dû l'être, car ce geste était devenu rare avec le temps. Pourtant il y avait eu une époque où, pour lui, boire lui semblait être la meilleure des échappatoires. À cette époque où il se sentait si seul que la compagnie d'une bouteille de n'importe quel alcool faisait office de la plus formidable des amies. Cela avait commencé par un verre, le soir, pour se détendre. Et puis c'était deux verres, puis trois, puis quatre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable de les compter. Jusqu'à ce que Ginny l'aide à aller se coucher.

Il ouvrit le bouchon de la bouteille avant d'en humer le contenu. Les vapeurs d'alcool l'enivrèrent immédiatement, à tel point qu'il dut fermer les yeux pour rester maître de lui-même. Il se saisit de sa baguette pour attirer un verre jusqu'à lui et il versa une dose de whisky dedans. Le geste fut sec, rapide, comme s'il ne se donnait pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne prit pas le temps de déguster le breuvage. Non, il le but d'une traite, les yeux fermés, soupirant de contentement lorsqu'il sentit le liquide descendre dans sa gorge.

Il en avait assez. Assez de se battre, de lutter contre ses démons. Paradoxalement, c'était pour lutter contre ses démons qu'il s'était mis à boire, mais l'alcool était devenu son nouveau démon contre qui il ne voulait plus se battre. Il voulait retrouver les sensations d'avant, quand il buvait suffisamment pour tout oublier. Il voulait retrouver ce sentiment de liberté et d'abandon, ne plus penser à rien.

Alors Harry remplit à nouveau son verre et le vida, répétant le processus toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit presque vide et qu'il s'effondre dans le canapé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, nauséeux et migraineux, il ne lui suffit que d'un coup d'œil au pied du canapé pour se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et aussitôt, le sentiment de culpabilité prit toute la place en lui, à tel point qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Comment avait-il pu craquer et se laisser aller, encore ? Comment avait-il pu, en une soirée, mettre fin à cette volonté de sobriété ? Lentement, comme si chaque geste qu'il faisait était douloureux, il se redressa et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses bras entourant ses jambes et sa tête enfouie dans ses genoux.

Et il se mit à pleurer. Il se sentait minable. Minable de réduire ses efforts à néant à chaque fois, minable d'en être arrivé là uniquement à cause de son incapacité à tenir un engagement. Alors qu'il se laissait aller à ses larmes, il se souvint. La veille il s'était rendu sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ pour assister au premier départ pour Poudlard de sa petite dernière, Lily. Mais lorsque ses enfants l'avaient vu, aucun ne lui avait adressé la parole, il n'avait eu droit qu'à des regards à la fois peinés et désespérés. Il s'était fait violence, il était resté là à les regarder, Ginny le jugeant du regard sans mot dire. Devant l'indifférence générale, il avait quitté la gare à peine le train parti.

Harry ne pouvait en vouloir à Ginny. Elle avait été plus que patiente et tolérante avec lui. Elle l'avait épaulé, soutenu, relevé, aidé dans toutes ses démarches. Elle était restée à ses côtés bien qu'elle se soit rendue compte qu'il buvait plus que de raison. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté lorsqu'un médicomage avait utilisé le mot « alcoolisme » pour la première fois. Elle l'avait aidé à sortir la tête de l'eau et le combat avait été rude.

Après la guerre, il avait lâché prise. Longtemps il avait essayé de porter le monde sur ses épaules, de sauver cette communauté magique qui était devenue son monde. Et il y était parvenu mais non sans peine. Il avait vu des gens mourir à cause de lui, des familles se déchirer par la perte d'un être cher, des vies se briser. Après son enfance douloureuse, on lui avait volé son adolescence, le faisant grandir beaucoup trop vite sans qu'il puisse profiter de sa jeunesse, de son insouciance. Des hypocrites s'étaient trop souvent servis de lui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, pour qu'il fasse les choses à leur place sous prétexte qu'il était « l'Élu ». Il n'avait jamais pu être lui-même, il se devait de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui pour ne décevoir personne. Et tout ça, c'était trop pour quelqu'un de son âge. Alors à dix-neuf ans à peine, il était tombé dans cette spirale infernale qu'est l'alcool, alternant entre sobriété et dépression.

Il avait des moments de lucidité où l'alcool était moins présent dans sa vie, donnant l'illusion à sa femme que tout allait mieux. Notamment à la naissance de ses deux premiers enfants, même s'il finissait toujours par replonger quand il se sentait dépassé par les événements. À son travail, personne ne se doutait de rien. Il arrivait à donner l'illusion que tout allait bien. Une fois il était arrivé saoul au Bureau des Aurors, heureusement pour lui, Ron l'avait vu avant qu'il ne croise qui que ce soit d'autre et l'avait raccompagné chez lui, prétextant auprès des autres que son meilleur ami était souffrant.

Et puis le déclic se fit en 2008, lors de la naissance de sa dernière, Lily. Lorsqu'on lui avait mis dans les bras cette petite poupée si fragile, avec ce fin duvet roux sur le sommet de la tête, son innocence lui crevant les yeux, Harry comprit. Il fallait qu'il arrête s'il ne voulait pas tout perdre. Ginny était encore là mais elle n'était pas loin de ne plus lui pardonner ses écarts. Alors il lui avait fait une promesse, celle de ne plus toucher à l'alcool mais pour ça, il avait besoin d'aide et elle l'avait soutenu. Elle, mais également Ron et Hermione qui étaient au courant de tout et qui n'avaient jamais rien pu faire car il ne les laissait pas faire. Alors ils s'enquerraient de son état auprès de sa femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur annonce qu'il avait décidé de s'en sortir. La décision venant de lui, personne ne l'ayant forcé, il avait plus de chance de s'y tenir, pas comme les fois d'avant où on avait - encore - décidé à sa place de le sevrer et où il avait tout fichu par terre.

Las de ressasser ses souvenirs, Harry se leva péniblement du canapé et avisa l'heure. Il était presque midi et c'est sous la douche qu'il essaya de trouver une excuse valable à servir au chef du Bureau des Aurors pour justifier son absence du jour. Plus tard, il envoya un hibou au Ministère en prétextant une grippe carabinée l'obligeant à rester alité alors qu'il était bien debout, devant sa fenêtre, à observer les moldus qui allaient et venaient dans les boutiques qui se trouvaient dans sa rue. Dans sa main droite, une bouteille de whisky déjà bien entamée dont il avisait régulièrement le contenu qui diminuait proportionnellement à l'ivresse qui grandissait en lui.

Lorsqu'il avala la dernière goutte, il renversa la bouteille, constatant qu'elle était effectivement vide. Deux bouteilles en moins de vingt-quatre heures, félicitations Harry, se dit-il. Il allait s'affaler dans le canapé quand son regard se posa sur un cadre photo qui était posé sur le guéridon. Harry ne put retenir les larmes qui envahirent ses yeux en voyant cette photo sorcière de James et Albus, penchés sur le berceau d'une Lily âgée d'à peine quelques mois. Albus tendait le bras pour toucher sa sœur mais James l'en empêchait d'une tape sur la main. Il eut un sourire triste en pensant que plus jamais il ne serait témoin de ce genre de moments entre ses enfants et qu'il en était le seul responsable. Harry sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine en plus de commencer à avoir envie de vomir. Vomir de honte, de dégoût, d'ivresse, de désespoir.

À quoi bon continuer ? Pourquoi devrait-il encore se battre ? Pour qui ? Pour ses enfants qui ne lui adressaient plus la parole sur recommandation de leur mère ? Pour ses amis qui avaient compris depuis bien longtemps qu'ils ne pouvaient plus lui faire confiance ? Pour celle qui fut la femme de sa vie mais qu'il avait déçu à maintes reprises ? Pour les inconnus défilant dans son lit pour qu'il ait l'impression d'exister aux yeux de quelqu'un ?

La vérité, c'était qu'il se dégoûtait. Il montrait au monde entier ce nouveau Harry qu'il était devenu mais la réalité était toute autre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il replongeait. Ses onze ans de sobriété avaient été parsemés de moments d'égarement où il s'était à nouveau laissé allé aux affres de l'alcool. Il se doutait bien que son entourage était au courant mais il aimait se persuader que non. Il préférait croire qu'à leurs yeux, il était le vainqueur de ce combat alors que c'était tout l'inverse, qu'il perdait à chaque fois.

Harry alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, retournant tous les tiroirs pour enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait : les anxiolytiques moldus qu'il prenait régulièrement à une époque. Il regagna ensuite la cuisine où il trouva, au fond d'un placard, une dernière bouteille qu'il avait dû lamentablement tenté de cacher un jour. Il avala les médicaments à l'aide d'une longue lampée de ce whisky moldu absolument infâme qui lui brûla la gorge. Il se posta ensuite à nouveau face à sa fenêtre, observant le coucher du soleil et laissant le mélange faire son œuvre.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de les refermer, aveuglé par la vive lumière. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda qui avait allumé la lumière avant de comprendre qu'il avait échoué. Encore.

Il frotta son visage du plat de ses mains tout en grognant. Il avait une abominable migraine, il se sentait nauséeux et sa bouche était pâteuse. Il prit son temps avant d'habituer ses yeux à la lumière et de constater qu'il était allongé sur son canapé, bien vivant.

\- La prochaine fois que tu essaies de te suicider, fais ça correctement.

Se pensant seul, Harry sursauta violemment avant de reconnaître cette voix. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Non sans difficultés, il se redressa afin de s'asseoir dans son canapé. Un coup d'œil sur la droite lui confirma ses craintes. Malefoy était assis dans le fauteuil attenant au canapé, les jambes habilement croisées, ses mains jointes sur son genou, son regard gris le transperçant de part en part avec mépris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? grogna Harry avec peine.

\- À toi de me le dire. Tu dois être le seul homme sur terre à envoyer un patronus à quelqu'un pour le prévenir qu'il va se suicider. Vraiment, Potter, tu me fais de la peine.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait vraiment fait ça ?

\- Je t'ai envoyé un patronus ?

\- Hum hum. Autant te dire que j'ai été très surpris de voir ton cerf, aussi élégant soit-il, débarquer dans mon salon pour me dire que tu allais mettre fin à tes jours.

\- Bien, donc maintenant que tu as fait ton boulot de bon samaritain, tu peux me laisser tranquille, éluda Harry en se relaissant tomber dans le canapé.

\- Bon sang, Potter, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? s'écria Drago, bondissant du fauteuil et faisant sursauter Harry.

Il savait bien qu'il allait exploser. À vrai dire, il avait fait exprès de le provoquer pour qu'il réagisse et qu'il arrête d'être ironique.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Quelle connexion s'est mal faite dans ton cerveau pour que tu en viennes à tenter de te foutre en l'air ?!

\- À quoi bon rester ? Je ne manquerais à personne !

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, siffla Drago entre ses dents.

\- Ah oui ? Mes meilleurs amis se sont tout bonnement éloignés de moi avec le temps, pareil pour mon ex-femme qui m'empêche de voir mes enfants, mes collègues ne me parlent que dans le cadre du travail, Mr et Mrs Weasley m'ont en pitié et, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, je n'ai aucune famille proche !

\- Et moi dans tout ça ?!

Harry eut brièvement le souffle coupé.

\- Toi … Toi c'est différent.

\- En quoi ? demanda Drago en croisant les bras sur son torse. Vas-y, explique-moi, je t'écoute, en quoi c'est différent ?

\- Putain, Drago, tu le sais ! s'agaça Harry en bondissant lui aussi du canapé, ignorant la migraine qui se réveillait dans son crâne. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi. Qu'importe si je déçois Ron, Hermione ou Ginny, je ne supporte pas quand toi tu me regardes avec déception, comme si je te dégoûtais.

\- Tu cherches à décevoir les gens pourtant.

\- Tu penses que je fais exprès ? Que toutes les fois où j'ai replongé, c'était volontaire ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Potter, juste que …

\- La ferme, lui ordonna Harry. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que les fois où j'arrêtais de boire c'était quand tu entrais dans ma vie et, étrangement, les fois où je recommençais c'était quand tu en sortais ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Harry l'en empêcha, continuant de l'accabler de reproches, sa voix s'élevant de plus en plus au fil de ses mots et la colère s'insufflant dans ses veines.

\- J'ai décidé d'arrêter de boire à la naissance de Lily et j'ai tenu bon parce que peu de temps après, tu es entré dans ma vie. Enfin, tu t'y es fait une place différente de celle que tu avais déjà. La première goutte d'alcool que j'ai avalé après ça, c'est quand tu m'as annoncé qu'Astoria était malade, que tu devais rester près d'elle et arrêter de me voir. Je buvais à nouveau régulièrement, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes dans ma vie, le soir où elle est partie.

Harry vit un voile de tristesse passer devant les yeux de son vis-à-vis à la simple évocation du décès d'Astoria. C'était il y a longtemps, il ne l'aimait déjà plus à ce moment-là mais il savait à quel point elle était importante pour lui et à quel point sa perte avait été douloureuse.

\- J'ai arrêté de boire pour t'aider à remonter la pente, on s'est soutenu mutuellement, envers et contre tout. Tu te souviens ?

Il vit la pomme d'Adam de Drago rouler, signe qu'il déglutissait péniblement, avant qu'il hoche positivement la tête.

\- C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Dès que tu t'éloignais de moi, je me réfugiais dans l'alcool. J'oubliais que tu étais loin de moi, que je ne pouvais plus te toucher, respirer ton odeur, sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

La voix d'Harry s'était faite plus basse, devenant presque un murmure. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur le torse de Drago, évitant soigneusement son regard qu'il sentait pourtant sur lui, brûlant. Il savourait ce corps fin sous ses mains, ce corps qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis plusieurs années.

\- J'ai tenu bon tant que j'ai pu, Drago, souffla Harry, la voix écorchée et peu assurée.

Il s'accrocha à sa chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage, pour ne pas prendre le risque de couler une nouvelle fois. Serrant le tissu entre ses doigts, il sentit les bras de Drago l'entourer, l'incitant à se rapprocher de lui, ce qu'il fit. Harry se blottit au creux de ses bras, sa tête reposant dans son cou, laissant aller ses larmes douloureuses.

Son cœur était comprimé dans sa poitrine, ça lui faisait mal, mais étrangement, le seul parfum de Drago suffisait à apaiser doucement ses tourments. C'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, comme si plus rien n'existait à part lui. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, prostré dans ces bras qu'il avait tant de fois eu autour de son corps. Peut-être deux minutes, cinq, six ou bien une heure ou deux, mais la puissance de l'étreinte n'avait pas faiblie. Il sentait toujours ses mains frictionner lentement son dos, son torse se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

Lorsqu'il leva finalement la tête pour croiser le regard de Drago, Harry trouva enfin un peu de paix.

\- Je n'ai plus la force de me battre, avoua-t-il avant de retirer ses lunettes le temps d'essuyer rageusement ses yeux.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'as cette force, au fond de toi, lui dit Drago, en appuyant son index contre son torse, au niveau de son cœur.

\- C'est faux. J'ai envie de me débarrasser définitivement de toute cette peine, de cette frustration, de cette tristesse.

\- Tes démons te hanteront même dans la mort, tu ne seras jamais reposé.

\- Mais au moins je ne ferai plus souffrir personne.

\- Et tu partirais en emportant avec toi toute ta peine et tous tes secrets. Tous nos secrets … Harry, regarde-moi.

Drago glissa sa main sous le menton de Harry pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Bats-toi, lui ordonna-t-il avec force. Bats-toi et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi. Fais le pour nous.

\- Pour nous ? Mais il n'y a plus de nous depuis longtemps Drago. Si tant est qu'il y en ai eu un un jour.

Sans le vouloir, sa voix s'était chargée de reproches et de haine. Suffisamment pour faire reculer Drago qui fronça les sourcils, témoignant de sa surprise, avec de retrouver son éternelle impassibilité.

\- Alors rien n'a compté à tes yeux ? Tu as raison, Potter, tu me dégoûtes. J'ai attendu que ton divorce soit prononcé pour t'embrasser la première fois alors qu'on flirtait depuis des semaines. J'ai respecté ton envie de tout cacher à tout le monde. J'ai menti à mon entourage pour tes beaux yeux et tu oses dire qu'il n'y a rien eu ?!

Cette fois, ce fut Drago qui coupa l'herbe sous le pied de Harry en reprenant alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

\- Je t'interdis de croire que tu ne comptes pas à mes yeux, parce que tu comptes plus que n'importe qui, d'accord ?! Putain, Potter, je pensais que tu avais compris !

Harry sentit les larmes envahir à nouveau ses yeux. D'un geste possessif, Drago glissa sa main dans sa nuque et s'approcha, capturant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec force, puissance et urgence. Harry perdit aussitôt pied, pris dans un tourbillon de sentiments qui refaisaient surface. Ce baiser, c'était comme rentrer à la maison après un long voyage. C'était comme retrouver cette part manquante en lui, la pièce qui manquait au puzzle pour qu'il soit complet.

\- Je vais t'aider Harry, une dernière fois. Cette fois je ne te lâcherai pas, quitte à te coller au train jusqu'à ta mort, mais la mort qui sera venu te cueillir naturellement, pas parce que monsieur aura décidé que c'était l'heure de partir. D'accord ? Mais j'ai besoin que tu y mettes du tien, que tu donnes toute l'énergie qu'il te reste. Tu peux le faire, je le sais, tu es fort, probablement la personne la plus forte que j'ai connue.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui inondaient maintenant ses joues et commençaient à faire de même avec son tee-shirt. Les mots de Drago résonnaient en lui comme un salut, comme ce dernier fil qui vous raccroche à la vie. Un dernier espoir en somme. Le chemin serait difficile, il le savait, mais si aucun obstacle ne venait se mettre entre eux, alors il aurait Drago à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de trébucher à nouveau. Sans lui, plus rien n'avait d'importance, tout redeviendrait fade et sans intérêt.

Harry se rappelait encore de cette étrange sensation de liberté quand Ginny lui avait avoué qu'elle savait car elle les avait vu, alors qu'ils pensaient être seuls, dans un couloir du Ministère. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas. C'était juste un regard et un sourire, la main de l'un ne voulant pas lâcher celle de l'autre. Elle avait compris à ce moment-là qu'elle n'était pas la seule à essayer de le sauver et peut-être même que ce qu'elle faisait n'était rien en comparaison de ce que Drago lui apportait. Car cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri ainsi en la regardant, longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas témoigné son amour et son respect à travers un regard.

Un mois plus tard, le divorce était prononcé, sans débordements ni éclats de voix, car Ginny savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids. Sa vengeance fut unique mais pourtant terrible, elle l'avait privé de ses enfants, prétextant que son état n'était pas stable et qu'elle avait peur.

\- Harry ? l'appela Drago, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

\- Je serai fort, déclara-t-il, la voix toujours peu assurée mais avec détermination. Je serai fort pour nous. Pour toi.

Il s'accrocha à nouveau à sa chemise, mais cette fois pour lui intimer de ne pas partir, de ne plus le lâcher et de rester près de lui. Il l'embrassa à son tour, avec la même force que le baiser précédent mais également avec cette tendresse qu'il n'avait qu'à son égard. Leurs corps se frôlèrent avant de se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, haletants, à l'issue d'un baiser vertigineux, un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du blond, déclenchant un raz-de-marée d'émotions positives chez Harry. C'était un énième nouveau départ mais cette fois il tiendrait bon. En tout cas, s'il avait Drago à ses côtés, il allait pouvoir y arriver.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

Maintenant que cette envie d'écrire sur eux est sortie de ma tête, je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose. En tout cas, **j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir sur cet OS,** j'espère que vous en aurez pris autant à me lire.

Je vous dis à bientôt ?

 **Du love pour vous !**


End file.
